


The Best Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Xiumin, M/M, Top Chen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “金钟大要在金珉锡的婚礼上唱祝歌。”—伪现实向.都是瞎掰的—带点点灿白玩





	The Best Lucky

金钟大要在金珉锡的婚礼上唱祝歌。  
这件事是在第三次跟婚庆公司沟通细节时确定下来。  
边伯贤难得没行程，原本打算在家里打一天游戏，快乐宅男。他从电视机倒影看到金钟大和金珉锡套着西装外套准备出门，摘下耳机转头问去哪。  
他们的衣着风格相似，偏爱轻便运动风，如果不是公司硬性要求或是去什么公开场合，一套运动服就能出门。  
容铭看着这群踢踏着拖鞋上节目的人直摇头。  
金珉锡接到电话，眼神示意金钟大回答。  
“婚庆公司出了二改方案，现在去看图纸”金钟大翻了翻自己的包，确认没有拉下东西。  
婚期确认在明年五月。  
通知队友的时候，因为球队和个人活动而长跑英国的金钟仁笑着说五月新郎啊。  
”哥想好了吗？“都璟秀开始在行事历上排日程。  
“四十岁了，该定下来了”  
边伯贤在一旁起哄“恭喜我们四十岁的珉锡以后买酒不会被人拦下来查身份证”  
朴灿烈跟着起哄鼓掌。  
金珉锡从包里翻出请柬卷成一束逮住了边伯贤在他头发蓬松的脑壳上狠敲俩记。又把变成凶器皱巴巴的请柬塞到了边伯贤手上。从包里翻出更多的请柬让金钟大帮忙派发给成员。  
“这是请柬的初样，家里人看的觉得挺好，你们觉得怎么样？”  
白色底，设计风格简洁大方，非常金珉锡的风格。  
“内容全都要手写吗？工程量好大”  
吴世勋翻开折页看到寥寥数字的正文和空白的填充栏，开始抱怨起来。  
“这是礼仪啊”金俊勉挽着他的手，觉得这个设计十分清爽越看越喜欢，问金珉锡要婚庆公司的电话“  
”又不是只有我一个人写请柬“  
金珉锡把婚庆公司的联系人的名片给金俊勉，小小声说”负责人是钟大的饭，去的时候带上钟大可以打折的“  
金珉锡虽然长着一张很稚气的脸，但也是队伍里的兄长，第一个入伍第一个结婚。  
成员感情好，除了金珉锡和都暻秀，剩余都是爱凑热闹的。对于队里的首场婚礼，伴郎团们致以最高热情和敬意。  
于是边伯贤把电脑一盖，在line说了一声，喊着”等我五分钟“换了一身运动服跟平时去练习室似的就跟着出门了。  
婚礼的话，金珉锡更喜欢更私人性质的。  
成员成长到现在这个高度，各自寻求发展无可避免。而这几年里除了团队活动，他的工作内容更倾向于幕后。曝光率相对更小，也更符合他的性格。  
亲朋好友相熟的staff，以婚礼两人中心的交友圈，手牵手的看着对方说我愿意。  
时间地点宾客人数排位装饰风格，大体框架出来了就是一个个对细节。  
三个人一人一句的往框架里填充内容，金珉锡突然想起小分队第一参加爬梯子综艺策划时，也是这样，你一句我一句。  
边伯贤说的多，他和金钟大在旁边看着笑。  
好像没什么变化，又变了很多。  
说到祝歌，边伯贤举手”全员合唱，歌的话冬专里随便挑“  
举起手机，展示聊天栏”其他人说，这一part我没坚持住，回去就断了我wifi“  
金珉锡摇着头说好，跟联系人说“祝歌时间尽可能留长一点，exo唱祝歌可是sm公司员工福利”  
所有人都在笑。  
过来跟进客户情况顺便追星的负责人补了一句”祝歌环节的话，最近很流行新郎给新娘唱情歌，我们金主唱声音很好听，不妨加上这个环节“  
”金主唱、新郎、有想好唱什么吗？“金珉锡转头看着金钟大笑，中间隔着一个在line实时更新资讯的边伯贤。  
“怎么办，我给哥唱过好多情歌呀”  
“都结婚了还喊哥”边伯贤抬头吐槽了一句，换来金珉锡在他肩上的一拳  
“这是礼仪”  
金钟大跟着点头，不知道是赞成这是礼仪的说法还是赞成喊哥的吐槽。  
这次见面更新不少细节，最终方案还是没出，只能忙里抽空再约下一次。  
出了办公楼， 朴灿烈的大奔停在临时停车位，边伯贤挥挥手跳上副驾驶座。  
这个地点不好打车，他们干脆慢慢散步回去，先去了一趟超市在回家，晚饭的话今天喊外卖。  
“我还以为会是他们先结婚的，没想到居然是我们领先了”手机上传来设计师确认细节的信息，金珉锡没细看，打算回去再研究。  
“我倒觉得我们拖了太久”  
“不晚了，我可是21岁就跟你结婚了，只是现在才补上婚礼而已”  
金珉锡提了多年前的综艺梗。  
金钟大非常给面子为了这种无聊笑话笑出声  
“对啊，我成年刚过一年就被公司安排和你结婚了，的确不晚了”  
“所以啊，想好婚礼上准备唱什么？”  
“　Everyday I am so lucky  
　我要将我深藏的内心告白  
　我爱你”  
金钟大清唱出声，好多年前的电视剧ost，都暻秀的电视剧首秀。  
看歌词明明要耗尽全身气力漫漫人生才能唱出声音的爱意，金钟大对着他的就这样唱出来，像在说早安晚安回来了吧一般平淡。  
他的声音气息无可挑剔，随意张嘴就唱比起舞台表演甚至多了几份放松的充裕。  
金钟大把最后几句重复好多遍，看着金珉锡耳朵发红，低着头笑才停下来。  
“就唱这首”

The Best Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> n刷综艺的产物，甜的我头昏脑胀目眩神迷


End file.
